Last Goodbyes
by NewVoice
Summary: If your plane was falling out of the skies, who would you call with your last goodbye? ONESHOT


**Last Good-byes**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please sit down and buckle your seatbelts as we will be experiencing a bit of turbulence for the next little while."_ The captain said over the intercom. Sonny Monroe took 10 seconds to look annoyed towards the intercom and stumbled back to her seat form the line for the bathroom. She walked back towards her seat and sat down, concentrating on anything but the bathroom.

Sonny had just spent that last few weeks visiting some friends in Wisconsin and was now on her way back to L.A to film the next season of So Random! Her mom had decided to stay a few extra days to catch up with some old friends so Sonny was making the return trip alone. Well, alone from anyone she knew.

She got her seatbelt on just as the plane started to bump and move around. Sonny gripped the armrests for dear life; turbulence was a sworn enemy for the brunette comedian.

"Nothings going to happen. This is perfectly normal." Sonny muttered to no one particular. A sudden bump made Sonny emit a high-pitched squeak. "The chances of a crash are like 100 to 1. Nothings going to happen…" She looked around to see that she wasn't the only one who looked worried. A business type man on her left was shuffling through a magazine nervously, she could hear a family behind her comforting the kids.

"_Everyone remain calm as the turbulence might be a little more violent then we expected."_ The intercom voice said, even that voice sounded shaky. Another, more powerful, hit shook the plane's cabin. Sonny wasn't the only one to emit noises of surprise and fear.

"Think happy thoughts. Happy, on the ground, thoughts." Sonny closed her eyes and tried to visualize herself safely back at Condor studios. She thought of Nico and Grady laughing in the cafeteria, Zora hiding in her vent, Tawni perfecting her make-up in the mirror. She had just gotten to thinking about Chad, flipping his hair and throwing people dazzling smiles, when the intercom interrupted her calming thoughts.

"_Folks, unfortunately there is some terrible news. We've flown right into a forming storm cloud. Ground control says its shaping up to become a twister. I'm going to do my best to get this plane to L.A but there is a chance we could be taken down. As a precaution please put on your oxygen masks now."_ Sonny's heart dropped so fast it felt like the plane had already dropped out of the sky. All around her the silent nervousness that had filled the cabin had broken out into full out panic. Those with families were holding hands and obviously praying, others who were traveling alone reached hurriedly into their bags searching for cell phones.

It seemed like she was in a trance as Sonny reached into her own purse and pulled out her cow-print phone. She scrolled through her contacts, trying to figure out whom to call. Her mom seemed like an obvious choice, but it did seem right to Sonny. She kept looking; Tawni? Her best friend but she didn't want to be on the phone with her if they were to…go down. Nico? Grady? She didn't want to have to listen while their tones go from the usually happy to concerned. Zora? She was just a kid. Finally Sonny realized who she should call and quickly hit the speed dial button.

"CDC here." Chad picked up on the first ring. "What's up Monroe? Back from your vacation to the middle of no where yet?"

Just hearing his voice in such a casual tone made tears spring to Sonny's eyes. He sounded so carefree and happy that Sonny almost just hung up to spare him.

"N-no, I'm not Chad." Sonny stuttered into the phone, wiping her eyes. "I'm still on the plane, we're about over Colorado I think."

"Sonny are you crying? Wait," Chad's voice went from happy to panicked in seconds, "They don't let you use phones on a plane unless there's an emergency. What's going on?"

"Well…we were going through some turbulence and it was really rocky and then the pilot said we flew straight into a storm cloud and possibly twister and we might not make it to L.A and I didn't know who else to call." Tears were falling freely from the corner of Sonny's eyes.

"There's nothing that they can do? Not land at a nearby airport or anything?" Chad's voice cracked.

"I'm sure if they could they would. I'm sorry for calling I just needed someone to talk to. I can just hang up if you want. I don't want you to hear if we...have an accident." Sonny apologized, surprised that it sounded as if Chad had started crying.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you called. Keep talking to take your mid off of it." Chad cleared his throat. "Now just…tell me about your trip. Did you have a good time? How's Lucy?"

Sonny talked about everything she could think of while on the trip. She only stopped when the plan rocked again and Chad just said everything was going to be all right. For a while it seemed as if everything would turn out all right. The storm seemed to be calming down and everyone on the plane was looking a lot calmer. A few people were even putting the oxygen masks away, obviously they thought the danger had passed.

"I'm getting in my car right now. I'll be there as soon as you get off the plane." Chad promised. Before Sonny could respond the plane rattled and shook as if it had hit something. Lights flickered in and out. People screamed in surprise and panic.

"Don't bother Chad." Sonny was able to say into the phone. "I think its over."

"Sonny, it okay. It's just some more bad turbulence. Just-" Before Chad could finish his sentence he heard screaming over the phone. He could only listen in horror as he heard Sonny scream and after what seemed like forever the crash of metal.

Chad stood stunned in the Condor Studios parking lot right beside his car as Sonny's phone disconnected.

"Goodbye." He whispered to no one.

* * *

**A/N I don't know about you, but I thought that was pretty intense even if it was short. Check write a plane crash off my list. Review please **


End file.
